


The Devil Wears Blouses

by Gillyann



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillyann/pseuds/Gillyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani wants to impress her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Wears Blouses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short vignette I needed to get out of my head. I might continue this if anyone likes it.

“You’ll think of something.”

She presses end on her phone and sighs. Suddenly she feels a kinship with Anne Hathaway’s character in The Devil Wears Prada. It’s another 3 hours until the drug stores open and the 24 hour gas stations don’t exactly carry nail varnish. She feels like this is a test and if she fails it she’ll be at the wrath of Miranda Priestly, AKA Stella. Although, her yearning to please her goes well beyond simple job security and she’s loathe to admit that to herself. She wants to be noticed. She wants to impress.

She continues to play basketball with the boys, much more aggressively and scores ten more points before she’s able to clear her head and some anxiety drifts away. The guys yell at her when she breaks the game early. She doesn’t hear them and she doesn’t care.

It’s only 7:00 in the morning when she knocks on her sister’s door. “Sorry to wake you but it’s vital to a case I’m working on”. She describes the latest information on the serial killer they're looking for. Her sister says nothing and walks back into her bedroom carrying a box of a variety of nail varnish bottles back with her.

“If I didn’t know any better, and I kind of think I do, you’re not going to find this killer by finding the right shade of red. This has more to do with this woman who took you out of your uniform, doesn’t it?" Anna chuckles.

Dani blushes and it’s all the answer her sister needs. She scores on the first try and finds the right color but she’s much happier than the sixteen points she scored against the guys earlier. She leaves her sister with a promise to buy breakfast the next time she shows up so early and heads to the office with a bounce in her step she hasn’t felt in years.

She definitely impressed. Stella’s gaze at her makes her feel like a dog that just got the biggest and juiciest bone. She was rewarded further when Stella actually started painting her nails in front of her and she felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight towards her core. 

She curses herself for the way she came out to her boss after being asked if she had a man. “I’m gay,” she blushes and her boss appears to snicker and skip over it like it was never brought up. Feeling resigned, she gets up to leave the office.

She pauses at the door, hearing, “And Dani?”

“Yes ma’am?” 

“Have a drink with me later?” Stella stands up and walks towards her.

“Ma’am?” Her breath caught in her throat and she jumps as Stella slides her hand up her arm and leans in towards her ear.

“Would you like to have a drink with me later? Consider it a reward for a job well done,” Stella breaths lightly into Dani’s ear, causing her to visibly shudder. Stella is inches from her face and Dani brings her hand up to her boss's waist. She doesn’t move. Could this possibly be what she is asking for?

Dani slows her breathing down and tries to appear confident. “Yes, ma’am, I would.” She manages to say without her voice quivering. She turns and leaves the office and is incapable of wiping the grin off her face. She can see a ghost of a smile on her boss's face through the blinds.

Oh her boss is definitely better than Miranda Priestly.


End file.
